Bliss
by xoamyc
Summary: Clare decides to spend the night with Eli. Eclare oneshot.


**OKAY. So I got really bored and decided to write Eclare smut. Sooo original, right? Anyways, I have major writers block for Love Unexpected, I'm doing my best to get finished with the second chapter. :S **

**So... yep. **

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Ever since Clare told Eli 'maybe someday' in his room, he'd been waiting for that day to come for what seemed like forever. But he didn't mind waiting, he'd do anything for Clare. He loved her more than any other girl - even more than his ex girlfriend Julia.<p>

The day before, Clare had called him only to tell him she finally wanted to spend the night. She didn't exactly say she wanted to have sex with him, but why else would she want to 'spend the night'? Just to make sure, Eli purchased a box of condoms in case she wanted to. He wasn't going to rush her, or even say anything about it when she came over. He'd let her make the first move. He didn't want to offend her in any way - especially in that way. He loved her way too much for that.

Eli went down stairs, he noticed CeCe and Bullfrog sitting in the living room watching TV and he walked over to them, blocking their view of the screen.

"Hey!" Bullfrong started to protest, but Eli stopped him.

"Clare is coming over to spend the night." Eli said, and CeCe and Bullfrog exchanged glances and Eli rolled his eyes at them.

"Just make sure you don't bug us, okay?" He asked, almost pleading. After they agreed, Eli went back up to his room to get ready.

He straightened up the basic things. He kicked some empty soda cans under his bed and an old notebook lying on the floor. Eli had stopped hoarding things, but that didn't mean he wasn't slightly messy, like any other teenage boy.

He grabbed the condoms out of the purchase sack and placed them in the drawer next to his side of the bed, making sure Clare didn't see them just in case she didn't want to do anything.

After making up his room a bit, he heard the door bell ring and he rushed down stairs to get the door before one of his parents did. He saw Bullfrog walking toward the door and he rushed to stop him.

"Dad." He said, and that's all the warning he needed before him and CeCe disappeared for the rest of the night.

Eli took in a deep breath and pulled the door open, seeing his beautiful girlfriend standing before him.

"Clare." He greeted her, opening the door so she could come in. He closed it behind her and turned to face her.

"Where are you parents?" She asked, looking around the living room.

"Probably in their room."

Clare nodded and stood awkwardly still for a moment.

"Should we go to your room?" She asked with a giggle, seeing they were just standing in the doorway.

"Uh- yeah. Let's go." Eli smirked and wrapped an arm around her, walking up the stairs.

Once they made it to his room - Eli closed the door and was about to suggest they watch a movie when Clare surprised him with an unexpected outburst.

"Eli, I've been thinking. I told you before that we'd make love someday, and I want to."

Eli looked at her for a moment, then walked over to his bed and sat down, motioning for her to sit in the empty space next to him.

"Clare, you know you don't have to do this. Only if you want to."

"I know- I want to." Clare said, scooting a little closer to him, but before he could react her lips were attacking his in a kiss.

Clare kissed him hard, not soft innocent kisses like they shared before. She was more demanding; determined. Eli soon joined her and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, demanding entrance. Clare obeyed and opened her mouth, only for Eli's tongue to dart inside her mouth.

His tongue explored every part of her mouth, not leaving one part untouched. Their tongues fought with each others - Eli winning of course.

He broke away from the kiss and patted the space behind him for Clare to lie down straight on his bed, being in a more comfortable position.

She climbed all the way up his bed, her head resting on his pillows as he hovered over her now. His lips were soon back on hers, and he kissed her rougher than before. His tongue trailed along her bottom lip, then he moved his lips to her jaw line and began to place feather light kisses here and there.

He burried his face in her neck, leaving butterfly kisses on every spot there, every now and then he sucked, and bit down on the skin there.

He heard soft hums coming from Clare's lips, and he looked up to see her eyes closed and her lips parted. She looked so beautiful - Eli wanted every second of this to be perfect. He moved his lips back to hers, and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you so much," He said, his lips still on hers.

"I love you too." She said, her breathing picking up even though they were barly doing anything at the moment.

He continued to kiss her lips, his hands placed on her shoulders, not wanting to do anything without her permission.

Eli moved down to kiss her neck again, leaving open mouth kisses every where, then moving his lips to her collar bone and biting down on it, making her whimper in response.

He felt an uncomfortable bulge in his pants, and he shifted a bit to get more comfortable with it.

"Eli," Clare whinned, and Eli kept sucking the skin on her neck.

"Yes, my love?" He asked into her neck, then kissing up her jaw.

"I want more," She said, her eyes still closed.

Eli leaned up, looking down at the beautiful girl lying under him. Her eyes opened to look at him, her big blue orbs full of passion and lust almost drove Eli crazy.

He played with the bottom of her shirt, giving her a look and she nodded. He lifted her shirt up over her head and threw it on the floor, where more clothes would be joining later on. He stared down at her, he never seen her this exposed before - she was amazingly beautiful.

Clare's cheeks flushed and he leaned down to kiss them. "You're beautiful." Eli said, moving his lips lower, past her neck and collar bone.

He reached the valley between her breast and sucked on the exposed skin there, making Clare's back arch slightly off the bed. He reached behind her unclasped her bra, moving it to the side with her shirt.

Without warning, Eli took Clare's left breast into his mouth and began to suck lightly - caressing her neglected breast with his free hand.

"Ah," Clare whimpered, turning Eli on more than it probably should.

He continued to work on her breast - earning gasps and moans from the girl underneath him. His tongue twisted around her nipple, sending bolts of pleasure rushing through her body.

Clare was overwhelmed with pleasure, but she wanted more. She grinned her hips into Eli's trying to get as much pleasure as possible. Eli let out a gasp as she did so, pleasing Clare. She did this again, earning another moan from the boy. She liked how she had that power over him, so she continued to grind her hips into his, feeling the bulge in his pants over her center.

Eli stopped working on her breasts and leaned up to take his shirt off. Once on the floor with the rest of the clothes, he leanded down to kiss her lips again. He ground his hips into hers for the first time, much harder than how she had done it. Clare moaned loudly into the kiss, making Eli smirk against her lips.

He continued to kiss her, his hands creeping down her body. They stopped at her pants, and he parted from her lips and looked at her. "Is this okay?" He asked, tugging at her zipper. Clare nodded and Eli moved off of her so he could remove her pants. He pulled them off, her now only in her panties.

He couldn't stand the pain anymore, his jeans had to go. He reached up to unbutton his own pants and discarded them along with their other clothes on the floor. He climbed back on top of Clare, them now only in their underwear. He moved back to her neck and began to kiss and suck again as he grinned into her hips again, this time earning an even louder moan from Clare now that their pants were gone. "Oh!" She yelped, Eli now moving at an erratic pace.

Eli moved off of her and laid beside her, kissing down her body. His lips trailed down past the valley of her breast, then he sucked her right nipple into his mouth as he continued his journey down her body. He kissed all the way down her stomach, his mouth now at the tip of her panties. He moved his lips down to her thigh, kissing and sucking on the skin there. Clare moaned, her body arching off the bed as he worked on the skin there. He looked up at her, asking for permission again and she gave him a quick nod.

Eli's hand moved up and circled the spot between her legs over the fabric, and Clare yelped. He could feel the wetness through the underwear, but he wanted to feel more of her. He moved her panties down, throwing them on the floor also. Clare was now lying fully unclothed in front of Eli, and she couldn't be any more beautiful. He kissed her thighs again, then hovered his mouth over her center, not letting his lips touch her.

"God, Eli. Stop teasing." He heard Clare say, and Eli smirked, placing his hand over her wet folds.

"You're so wet already." Eli said and Clare moaned in response, arching her hips up to meet his hand. He took that as a signal and pushed his index finger inside her, gently swirling it around before pumping it in and out, picking up a pace.

Clare was panting and squirming underneath his touch, and he leaned down and sucked her clit into his mouth, adding another finger and pumping them fast now.

"ELI!" Clare yelled, pleasure running throughout her body. He felt her walls clench and un-clench and he pulled them out, Clare whimpering from the loss. He moved back up her body and kissed her lips gently.

He removed his boxers, freeing his hard member. Clare leaned up and for the first time, she caught a glimpse of Eli's member. She stared at it for a second, then gulped.

"You don't have to, Clare. I love you."

"No. I want to." Clare reassured him, but she was unsure of what to do.

Eli got the hint and grabbed Clare's hand, placing it over his shaft and began pumping her hand up and down his member for her, showing her how to touch him. Eli let out a moan and let go of Clare's hand, letting her take over.

She moved her hand up and down at a fast pace, loving the moans that were spilling from Eli's mouth.

"God, Clare.." Eli gasped, and Clare pumped her fist faster.

"Stop," Eli said, and Clare looked up at him in confusion.

"I don't want to finish yet." Eli said, and Clare nodded.

He climbed back on top of the girl, his lips meeting hers again as they kissed for what seemed like forever.

"I'm ready," Clare whispered, and Eli looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure, Clare?"

"I've never been so sure of anything."

Eli nodded and reached over to the drawer beside his bed, pulling a condom out and ripping the package with his teeth. He rolled the protection onto his member and positioned himself at Clare's center.

Eli stared into Clare's eyes, hating the thought of hurting her in any way.

"E-Eli," Clare started.

"I'll be gentle, my love." He said and placed a kiss on her lips and she nodded.

He used his hand to position himself, and he pushed into her far enough so he didn't have to use his hand anymore. Clare whimpered, and Eli moved his hand to her shoulder, giving him more support.

"Shhh," Eli whispered in her ear as he pushed gently into her, breaking her barrier and she cried out in pain. Eli didn't move at first, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, letting her get used to the new feeling.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks and Eli whipped them away with his thumb, then kissed her cheek softly, waiting for her to give him permission to move.

"Okay," Clare said, and Eli thrust into her gently, making her moan in both pleasure and pain.

He pulled out of her, then pushed back in with one hard thrust and groaned at the feeling. Clare pushed her hips up to meet his, and he began thrusting into her slowly at first.

"Shit, Clare.." Eli groaned into her neck, pumping in and out of her.

She moaned, meeting his thrusts. "Faster, please."

Eli obeyed and began to move his hips faster, setting a pace as his thrusts became harder and more erratic than before.

"Oh my god." Clare moaned, only making Eli pull all the way out of her, making her whimper from the loss but then overwhelmed with pure pleasure as he slammed back into her with one rough thrust. He moved on top of her, their bodies working together as they both got closer to their climax.

"I'm -AH!" Clare yelled as Eli hit her g-spot. He took note of that and thrust fast in that spot, making her moan his name as if she were chanting it.

"Fuck, Clare. I'm close."

Clare moaned in response, her hands placed firmly on her shoulders. She moved up to kiss and bite on his neck and Eli moaned at the feeling.

He knew he was close, but he wanted Clare to finish before he did. He reached in between them and began circling her clit with his thumb, driving her off the wall and he felt her clench and un-clench around his member.

He soon felt Clare shaking underneath him, and he increased her thrusts helping her ride out her very first orgasm. Soon after, Eli felt his own orgasm coming and he pumped in and out of her faster, his body stiffening as he came inside of her and clasped on top of her.

They laid there for a few moments, both breathing heavy in pure bliss. Eli pulled out of her gently and took off the condom, wrapping it up in a paper towl and throwing it in the trash can next to his bed.

Eli moved next to Clare, leaning over to kiss her lips before whispering in her ear, "I love you. That was amazing."

"I love you too." Clare said and turned her head to look at him. "I'm glad I came over tonight."

"Me too." Eli said, and soon they fell asleep in each other arms.

* * *

><p><strong>THE ENDING SUCKED. I didn't know how to end it, sorry! :3<strong>

**Until next time. *waves* **


End file.
